Animal Crossing: Conspiracy
by Stew
Summary: Enter the idyllic town of Ibanez where the inhabitants are just dying to eat you!
1. Meat the residents!

_A fun little story I wanted to write as I edited another of my stories. It seemed like a funny Idea to me, it's completely tongue in cheek and definitely not for the kiddies. Please do not read if you don't like gore or violence to the adorable animals of animal crossing, and definitely do not read if you are too young! Comments are appreciated! Enjoy!_

**Animal Crossing: Conspiracy**

**Meat the residents!**

**Samoe**

Samoe awoke with a big smile on his face, today was the fishing tourney! For weeks the young boy had been practicing and perfecting his bass catching technique. He planned on hooking the biggest, juiciest bass of them all so that the winner's trophy would be his. Samoe dressed quickly, rushing down the stairs and into his living room, stopping for only a moment to take a long look at his mantle. He had cleared a spot right in the centre of it in anticipation of his trophy. He wanted it so badly and he would get it, he just had to! Grabbing his fishing rod Samoe left his house and stepped out into the bright, sunny day. He breathed in the warm morning air that basked him in its motherly glow, listened as the waves gently lapped against his beach front home. He skipped happily down his path that was neatly flanked with roses Samoe had meticulously cared for, the gardening tourney was coming up soon you see and he wanted that trophy also. The boy headed towards the Town Hall to sign in for the tournament; he wanted to get started early so he took a shortcut through the small forest that lay by his house.

As Samoe made his way through the forest he quickly began to regret the decision, the trees were tall and blocked out most of the sunlight, making the forest look dark and menacing. The twisted branches resembled gnarled hands reaching out to snatch the boy and carry him into the mysterious blackness that enveloped him on either side. Samoe was sure he could hear voices, they were whispering but whenever he tried to listen the sounds would quickly silence, as if knowing he was trying to hear them. His heart began to race, and he began to sweat, clutching his fishing rod tightly, he picked up the pace rushing to the edge of the forest, to safety. He could see the clearing up ahead, the sun coming through in solid golden rays; he wanted to get to that sunlight, because it meant safety from this scary place. He would have ran directly towards it aswell if it wasn't for a figure blocking the path. He took a few tentative steps towards it and recognized the figure as Pecan the friendly squirrel; they were good friends, not the best mind you but good enough for Samoe to feel relief.

'Pecan!' he called to her happily.

Pecan was facing away from Samoe and when she heard her name called the squirrel stiffened, then turned. It was then Samoe knew something was horribly wrong; the squirrel was breathing heavily, foamy spittle flying from her mouth with each violent breath. Her fur was falling off, the patches that still clung to her seemed to irritate the squirrel. She scratched at them absently pulling off clumps of her own bloody fur with deadly sharp claws.

'P-pecan? Are you ok?' Asked Samoe

Pecan didn't answer, just continued staring at him with eyes glazed over with madness. The boy started backing away from the squirrel; he wanted to run but dared not turn his back on the furious creature that faced him. Every step Samoe took Pecan followed, eyes locked on his, talons outstretched and ready to strike. The boy began trembling, what was wrong with her? Pecan had always been so nice to him, why was she mad today? The boy's thoughts were quickly quelled by an outstretched root which his feet became tangled on, Samoe fought vainly for balance, lost and tripped over the offending root. This seemed to snap whatever was left of Pecans sanity, she screamed a blood curdling scream and charged the boy, coming at him impossibly fast, swiping those terrifyingly sharp claws through the air as she did. The boy rolled away from the insane squirrel as she jumped at him with claws outstretched she landed on the hard forest ground, denied of her targets flesh. She screamed with frustration, her hand had become tangled in the roots that Samoe had fallen over. The boy didn't hesitate, he ran.

It didn't take long for Pecan to untangle herself and she was on his tale in seconds. The boy's legs pumped, carrying him away from the threat as fast as he could, his lungs burned and his vision was blurred by tears.

"Pecan! Please! I don't want to play this anymore!" He screamed.

Another animalistic scream was the only reply as the Squirrel pursued her victim. She clung to the trees, jumping from one to the other, using the tops as a quick way through the forest, covering far more ground that Samoe possibly could. Pecan dropped in front of the boy and wasted no time in charging him. The boy dove to one side, again narrowly avoiding a head on collision with the rabid Squirrel, he collided with a tree however and managed to daze himself, but terror drove him on and he was on his feet and running again in a heartbeat. Then, suddenly, he was free, the forest ended abruptly and the boy emerged out into the open once again into the bright sunshine, into safety. The land gave away suddenly and Samoe lost his footing, sliding down a long, steep hill. He felt his fishing rod crack beneath him but did not let it go. The boy was lifted from the air and crashed into the soft ground below. He lay there panting, Pecan had not followed him. He had managed to elude her, looking around Samoe spied Angus's house. That man was big and strong, he would know what to do.

"Angus!" Screamed the boy 'Angus, come quick!'

The boy prayed Angus had heard him; he lay on his back and tried to let his erratic breathing slow down. He didn't have a chance, up on the hill the tree line exploded, Pecan came racing down towards him.

'Annnnnnnnn-'

**Angus**

'Guuuussssssss!'

Angus, the big, red bearded man had heard the boy's cries. He came bounding down the stairs and scooped up his large, heavy axe, it was an old worn piece of equipment but it was the only weapon he had managed to find in this god forsaken town. Pulling open his front door the man stepped out and was shocked by the scene that was taking place in front of his home. Of all the things he had expected he had not even come close to imagining this. Pecan the squirrel was attacking the boy Samoe; she swiped at him, fury in her eyes, white foam pouring from her mouth. Little fur remained on her, most of her skin was visible and it was scarred and bloody, her nails were covered in blood too, she had literally scratched herself raw. The only thing preventing the squirrel from taking the boys head clean off was a broken fishing rod. Samoe had managed to somehow impale the squirrel upon it, and he wrestled to try and keep the makeshift weapon upright and the angry beast away from him. It should have killed her; the wound she had received from the protruding shaft was severe, the tip of the rod glistened in the sunlight with blood and raw intestine. With every frenzied push the squirrel made one of the rods eyes would snap and she would come closer to destroying Samoe. Angus did not hesitate, he stepped forward, axe raised and lunged at the Squirrel, bringing it down on her head with one solid chop. It cut through her head separating it into two neat half's each falling to the floor like a freshly cut watermelon. The body convulsed, gave one or two more halfhearted swipes and then fell on Samoe who was openly weeping.

'You alright boy?' Asked Angus lifting the dead creature off of the boy.

'I-I…think so,' said Samoe through tears 'what was wrong with her?'

'I dunno, but I don't want to stay here and find out, come on lets get inside'

The boy shook his head,

'We need to go see if my friends are ok!' He said.

Angus nodded. He was right, if the squirrel was sick, maybe everybody was sick.

**Mona**

Mona was the only human girl to live in Ibanez and she liked it that way. She had always been a unique girl and her gender made her extra special in this town. She had always liked feeling special although she never let anyone know this. She was a dark, troubled soul you see; she wore black make-up and regularly hung out at the coffee shop listening to K.K sing to her about his woes. God that dog was so deep, one day she hoped she could have the courage to get up on stage and perform some of her poetry. She was sure it would blow everyone's minds, and hopefully impress K.K Slider. Mona heard someone call her name and pulled aside one of her curtains that she always kept closed, squinting against the sunlight Mona saw that stupid kid Samoe come up her drive with the big hairy man Angus in tow. She sighed, she hated company. A hard knock came and she ignored it, maybe they would all go away and leave her alone, Mona had planned a trip to the museum tonight to go look at the stars, she had to sleep before then. Another knock, this time louder Mona stared at the door.

'go away' she whispered turning to walk back to her room.

A crash of splintering wood came, and the girl spun.

'What the heck?' she cried.

'Your going to need a new door' said Angus stepping through the ruined remains of her front door. He had to stoop low to enter her house.

'What do you want?' She asked angrily

'I need you to come with us, something happened to Pecan and we need to make sure everyone else is ok.'

'Pecan? What's wrong with Pecan?' Asked Mona

'She's dead that's what happened to Pecan.' Replied Angus, he held a large, bloodstained axe.

This wasn't good, who had ever heard of someone die in Ibanez, people moved away sure but dying? Ceasing to exist? Never had that happened. Mona would have to write about this.

'Get your things were going to go check on Brock.' Continued Angus

Mona sighed.

'Who cares about that simple minded freak show?' She asked.

'Just hurry up we don't have time for this!'

'What's wrong with the quivering mass?" She asked indicating towards the still shaking Samoe.

'If you must know, Pecan attacked him before she died.'

'She was…was crazy!' Sobbed the boy

This was getting good thought Mona.

**Brock**

As the threesome rushed to come to Brock's aid, he had settled down in front of his T.V with a bowl of 'Kid Kat's Power Snacks'. The boy munched happily waiting for the commercials to end and his favorite show to begin 'Kid Kat and Co.'. Brock adored Kid Kat so much that he had bought the genuine costume complete with visor and ears, which he wore religiously as it made the boy feel…powerful. The commercials ended and the theme song began which Brock sang along to with a mouth full of cereal. The cartoon began and Brock watched, a smile frozen on his simple face.

_Tap, tap._

The noise came from his kitchen window; Brock looked at it for a second but was quickly distracted by the flashing colors on his T.V screen.

_Tap, tap, tap._

From his living room window this time, Brock frowned, shoveling more cereal into his mouth he tried too peer out from his seat but saw nothing. Kid Kat began battling some bad guys and Brock was transfixed, he fought along with the super Kat, trying his best to imitate his hero, he thrust out a punch, spilling cereal all over his table. Seemingly oblivious he giggled with joy as Kid Kat saved the day once again.

_Tap, tap, crack._

His kitchen again, frustrated Brock laid his half empty cereal bowl in a pile of spilled milk. The boy went to the window and looked out the window had a small crack in it, and some red stuff on the outside. He touched the window,

_Tap, tap._

Brock spun, it had come from his living room this time.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap tap tap tap tap._

The boy ran to his living room but the window was empty bright sunlight and green grass was all he seen, staining the window was more of that red stuff. The boy's heart began to race, looking at his T.V he saw Kid Kat, talking to his sidekick agent S. They never got scared and he wouldn't either, he took a deep breath and smiled, what had been so scary anyway? It was probably just the wind. Settling back down he scooped up his bowl and continued watching.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, CRASH!_

The window in the kitchen broke so loud that Brock jumped, dropping his cereal everywhere.

'Squaaacccckkkk….' It was a furious noise that chilled Brock.

He ran to his kitchen to see Egbert standing there. Something looked wrong with the giant chicken, one of his wings was broken and flapped uselessly at his side, his small, dark eyes were glazed over and shiny. The birds normally yellow feathers were covered in the same red that covered his window, the bird's beak was cracked and barely hung on to its face. Brock wasn't a smart boy, not even a boy of average intelligence but Brock knew something was very wrong with Egbert.

'Hey Egbert, are you ok?' Asked Brock

'Sqquuuaaackkk….' It said flapping its one good wing and rushing at the boy, head bowed. Brock screamed and ran back to the living room, he darted around his table but the big bird had too much momentum and hit it dead on falling over and landing face first. It quickly recovered but Brock noticed its beak was gone all that remained was an open, gaping hole. The wounded bird stood with spilled milk and multi-covered sugar cereal stuck in its feathers. Brock found this funny, but could not laugh.

'Brock!' Came a voice from behind the door 'Brock its Samoe! Open the door!'

'Hear that Egbert? Our friends are here everything's going to be ok!.' Said the boy with a trembling voice, backing away towards the door, arms outstretched.

'Eeerrrkkkk…' Was the only noise it could make without a beak, it charged the boy.

Brock turned and ran for the door he pulled it open to see Angus standing there, bloodstained ax raised.

'Get down!' screamed the huge man

Brock just stood there, dumbfounded his simple mind could not process the scene that was taking place before him. Angus swept the boy aside and charged the angry chicken. He took the wing first, with a clumsy blow, Egbert raised a deadly sharp talon, and Angus took that leg next. The bird fell to the side with no good wing to keep its balance, it fluttered on the ground uselessly making pathetic mewing noises. Angus flew into a rage, screaming as he hacked the struggling chicken to pieces, spraying blood and yellow feathers everywhere. When there was nothing left, Angus still hacked at the raw meat that lay on the ground. Mona laid a comforting hand on the man and led him outside to the porch where the other two children sat.

'What's going on in this place?' Asked Samoe

'I don't know but it isn't good,' Replied Angus 'we need to get somewhere safe.'

'Where?' Asked Mona, looking at the carnage inside and scribbling on her notepad furiously,

'Nook's' Answered Samoe, the all looked at him questioningly

'It'll be safe there and it's well supplied. Maybe Nook can help us out.'

'If he hasn't already turned' Said Angus.

That left them in a tense silence as they wondered just how much damage had already been done to there ideal little town.


	2. Nightmare At Nooks!

_Part 2 is here, forgive the liberties I took with Nooks store, I added and removed some elements to suit the story. Also excuse any spelling errors I am in the middle of editing another of my stories and so I write this only when I get some free time. As always if you enjoy please review! _

_**2**_

_**Nightmare At Nooks**_

_Anger is all the creature felt, racing through the forest pure instinct pushing it forward with heart beating furiously in its chest, breathing hollow ragged breaths. It ran, the scent of flesh enticing it, god how it needed to feast! The creature wanted to tear the human's limb from limb, eat their skin and drink their blood. It would too, it was only a matter of time before it and the other's of it's kind reached the group and then there would be a blood bath! The creature sped up its progress and let out a howl of excitement._

'Nooks! You think we'll be any safer at nooks?' Stormed Mona

'It's better than out here, in the open.' Argued Samoe

'You heard Angus what if they have already turned? Then what?'

Samoe shrugged, he did not know then what. He only knew that he had to do something, the boy couldn't stand idly by and wait for it all to be over. He had to help his friends.

'They were our friends Mona and their sick…maybe…maybe there's some medicine at Nook's that can fix this mess.'

'What kind of medicine Samoe? Huh? I've seen the animals with a cold and some bee stings, what medicines can we use that's going to cure them? Stop them from tearing their own fur off and trying to rip us apart?'

'Shh, shutup' Said Angus in a harsh whisper

'Excuse-'Said Mona

Angus cut her off with a raised hand

'Did you hear that?' He asked.

Mona shook her head; each of them fell silent, listening to the dead morning air. It was the first time Samoe had noticed but there was no noise at all. No birds singing, no insects happily chirping, from here he couldn't even hear the ocean. The entire town seemed to be completely devoid of life. A cry came from the forest, unlike any Samoe had ever heard. It was filled with rage and sorrow and madness. It was the cry of something that was deeply sick.

'We need to move, their getting closer.' Said Angus

'What their hunting us now?' Asked Mona

'Exactly, they can smell us out here and there coming fast, we need to move now.'

'To where?'

'Where the boy said, we are all going to go to Nooks.'

'No, no way you're all crazy!' She stormed.

'If you don't like it then leave.' He said calmly

Mona said nothing; she stood glaring at the big man.

'Good, then let's go we don't have much time.' He said.

He was right, as the group hurried in the direction of Tom Nooks store they could hear the creatures drawing ever closer. The howling intensified and grew more, until the whole town was alive with the sound coming from every direction, seeming to surround the small group of travelers.

'Their communicating,' Said Angus suddenly 'we are being watched, they know exactly where were going and their broadcasting our positions to the rest of them.'

'I thought they were crazy' said Samoe.

'They are but that doesn't mean their not cunning,' He replied. 'Come on were almost there.'

He strode up a hill and the children scrambled to follow him, as the children also crested the hill they breathed a short sigh of relief. There in the valley lay Nookway, beckoning the group with a promise of refuge. The shop looked deserted, the lights were off which wasn't very strange considering it was still early morning. What was odd were the drapes on the windows still pulled tightly closed, something Nook never done and as they made their way down the hill towards the store they noticed the sign was still flipped to closed. This was the oddest of all, everyday Nooks had opened at eight am rain or shine. It was now Ten A.M and the store was still closed, hesitantly they approached the door; Samoe tried the handle and found it tightly locked.

'Oh no' Said Brock

'Its ok' said Angus

The howling seemed to intensify, as if knowing the group had met a blockade. Angus hefted his large axe desperation plastered his face, he brought the weapon down on the door as hard as he could; it bounced off cleanly, leaving the glass without a single mark.

'What the hell does he need bullet proof glass out here for?' Asked the big man angrily

'Precaution.' Said Mona

Pulling a bobby pin from her hair the girl knelt down and jammed the small piece of metal into the lock. She wiggled it a couple of times, listening as the tumblers inside the lock raised and fell then suddenly pulled it hard. There was a brief clicking noise then the door slid open; she turned to the boys smiling.

'Where did you learn to do that?' Asked Angus surprised.

'It's an old trick. Come on get in' She said smiling.

The group filed into Nookington's and Samoe reeled. The smell was horrendous; he gagged and pulled his shirt up over his nose.

'God what is that?' he asked.

'Something's dead in here' replied Angus

Samoe could not see far, the drapes were closed blocking out almost all of the sunlight, huge steel security gates made opening them impossible. Samoe squinted and took a step forward, his foot sticking to the floor. With his heart racing he called out to the empty room:

'Hello?' His trembling voice echoed in the empty room.

There was no response, Angus found a light switch and flicked it on. The large fluorescents above flickered for a moment and then sprang to life. The invading light stung Samoe's eyes briefly but they quickly adjusted to the artificial brightness as the boy blinked, as his vision cleared, the true horror of the room was revealed causing a collective gasp from the group. The walls, floors and ceiling was covered in blood, it was long dried, clotted brown and peeling. The usually immaculately placed items were tipped and broken; the store was in complete disarray. He looked down and saw that his tennis shoes were sticking to the long dried blood that had pooled in front of the door. The boy cried out and jumped backwards, into a nearby display. Angus put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder to calm him.

'Looks like no ones home' Said Mona.

'Aye but whoever was here made quite a mess before they left, let's look around and make sure it's safe.' Said Angus hefting his huge axe 'I'll check the basement, Mona and Brock you two go upstairs. Samoe, you stay here if you see anything outside call us.'

'What? No I want to help you Angus' Said Samoe.

'Trust me laddie, you have been through enough today, I don't want you to be in anymore danger. Please just stay here, I'll be back in a minute, if we need any help we will call you. Just look around this store has long been deserted.'

Samoe sighed and nodded.

'Ok…you're right. I'll wait here; if I see the creatures coming I'll call.'

'Good lad' Said Angus smiling

The group quickly dispersed Mona and Brock gave Samoe one long look. He raised a hand to them lamely.

'You two be careful.' He said

'You too.' Said Mona

Samoe smiled at that and went about looking for an area relatively free of blood and saw it was over by the register. He went to it, shuddering as his feet stuck to the usually clean tile. He tried not to think about it, tried to not even look at it until he reached the register where he sat down, looking out of the locked door, waiting for the beasts to arrive.

The smell was worse the higher the two children went Mona and Brock climbed the narrow staircase in single file with the girl leading.

'Ugh gross.' She complained.

'It smells like bad!' Whined Brock

'Shut up you imbecile.'

She reached the top and the smell was so offensive it caused Brock to lose his breakfast all over the staircase. Mona sighed, _great_ she thought now she had to deal with this and the stench of Brock's sick. Could today actually get any worse?

'Would you try and be quiet!' She said harshly

'I'm sorry, the smell gives me liquid hiccups' He said still retching.

Was it possible? Could someone actually be this damaged and still function Mona wondered to herself, shaking her head in annoyance she reached out. Resting a hand on the knob, she found it too sticky with dried blood. Mona turned the handle and swung the door inwards, what she saw made her attempt to scream, but no noise came save for a groaning whimper as her stomach heaved. In the corner were two tiny bodies, slumped on their backs, spread eagle. One of the bodies was almost completely stripped of flesh all that remained were bones covered with a few patches of fur and clotted blood. The second body was mostly intact save for a neat cut from its midsection all the way up to its chest. The entrails had been torn from the body and strewn across the floor, for some reason it made Mona think of party streamers, she shuddered. Fresh blood still seeped from the ruined organs, slowly trickling toward the terrified children. It was evident to Mona that the bodies had been killed downstairs and dragged up here to Nooks office, and it had not happened very long ago. The question that concerned Mona was the location of Tom, where was his body?

'Tom' she called quietly.

Nothing, hating herself she took a step into the room.

'Tom are you in here, are you ok?'

Another step, the room was dark; she could not see all the way to the back, the light seemed to shine solely on the two young corpses, highlighting them as if they were on display. As if whoever had done this to the children was proud of their work.

'Tom are you hurt? Who did this to your children?'

She heard a shallow breath come from the end of the room, could have sworn she did. Was it her imagination? She didn't think so. Taking another step she peered into the gloom but could see nothing. Another sound, a creaking floorboard, this time she was sure she had heard it. Looking over her shoulder Mona noticed that the door was much further than she remembered it being, how many steps had she taken? Brock stood by the door, holding on to the handle waiting to get as far away from this nightmare as he could. Mona suddenly wished that she had had the sense to wait by the door; maybe the kid wasn't so dumb after all. She turned back to take one last look at the children, a morbid curiosity she could not control when she saw it. There, standing over the two bodies was Tom Nook, or what had once been Tom. Looking into his eyes Mona knew there was not a shred of the jolly animal he had once been in those glazed over pupils. They shone with a fury Mona had never seen in any living thing before; it chilled her to the very core. His fur was patchy and peeling, its claws and teeth looked particularly menacing, covered in blood and bits of flesh. He was almost completely red from head to toe, covered in his children's blood. He growled a low sinister growl. Mona put a hand up and took a step back towards the door.

'Run Mona!' Screamed Brock

Nook snapped and lunged over the corpses, Mona wasted no time, spinning she bolted for the door. It seemed further away than ever, the blood stuck to her shoes pulling them down like quicksand. She knew that she was not moving fast enough and cursed her stupid feet, a feeling of being trapped inside a dream crossed her mind as the girl struggled vainly towards the threshold that seemed to stay just out of reach. She cried out in frustration and made one final lunge; Brock grabbed her arm and hauled her from the room, pulling the door closed behind him. A loud thump was heard as the feral fox connected with the hard wood and cried out in frustration. Tom began to tirelessly throw his weight against the barricade between him and young, fresh meat. Brock and Mona put their collective weight against the door trying vainly to stop the rabid beast from breaking through. This time Mona was able to muster a scream.

Moments before Mona and Brock opened the door to reveal the nightmarish scene inside Nooks office Angus descended into the basement. There too was a door, but it was clean and new and opened with ease. The basement inside was also clean, at least cleaner than it had been upstairs, the basement was old, dank and musky it stunk of dampness probably caused by mold but thankfully there was no blood. The basement was larger than the shop floor above and Angus was forced to enter the gloom in search of a light switch. The darkness blanketed him it was oppressive, seeming to press down onto Angus, he suddenly found it very difficult to breath. The man took a glance back from where he had come and saw comforting light filter through the open doorway. He breathed a sigh of relief, the basement frightened him, a fear that went back straight to his childhood. There had been times when his father would lock him in a basement much like this as a form of punishment. Quickly Angus dismissed the memory and mentally chided himself, he shouldn't be afraid of the dark anymore he was a grown man for god's sake! Chuckling he felt along the hard stone wall for a light switch. Angus knew he was alone but had to make sure, he was here to keep the children safe and that required him to be thorough. He would have to check every nook and cranny of the basement before he could feel fully safe. His hand brushed something, it was warm and wet and…furry. Letting his hand linger on the object he tried to furiously figure out what it could be, heart racing the man took a deep breath and held it. The object did not move, Angus pressed his fingers ever deeper into the object waiting for a claw to lash out at him, there was nothing. He grabbed the foreign item and yanked, it gave away with ease. Holding it up to the light he realized it was nothing but a fur coat, he let his breath out in a half a chuckle, allowing relief to wash over him it was short lived however. The door on the far side of the basement slammed shut, taking away the mans precious light source.

'No!' he cried

Forgetting everything as fear invaded his senses Angus ran back towards the door, he had to get back to the light, the light meant safety. A sound made him stop suddenly and cock his head, listening. From behind him Angus could hear a soft, impatient growling. Cursing himself for such an oversight he turned to face his invisible foe.

Samoe heard the scream from above and jumped into action, knowing instantly that they had run into trouble, unarmed no less and cursed himself for not going with them. Quickly Samoe searched the shop floor for a weapon; his hand fell onto a heavy paper weight next to the register. He scooped it up and tested the weight, it seemed like it could do some damage but he would have to get close and he did not want to get anywhere near these…things. He looked under the register and saw Nook had kept a wooden bat under there; pulling it out the boy tried a few practice swings. It was long but could it stand up to much damage? Could it kill one of those things? He did not know, another scream came, this time from the basement and he stopped. Which way should he go? He shook his head the question was foolish, Angus was big and the oldest of them all, he could take care of himself, he had to get to Mona and Brock. Racing towards the stairwell a glint caught his eye causing Samoe to stop mid stride. Standing propped up on a ceremonial stand was a Samurai Sword; it glinted in the artificial light from above, catching the smiling boy's reflection as he walked towards it. The boy scooped up the weapon, careful to keep the deadly sharp edge pointed away from him, how had he missed this? He wondered the weight of the weapon was exquisite; he sliced it through the air once with a deadly swish. It was the perfect weapon and Samoe felt safer just holding it. Another scream from upstairs and a bang then a cracking sounded. He rushed to the stairs and mounted them two at a time.

Angus stood in tomb like darkness vainly willing his eyes to adjust; he scanned the blackness but could see nothing. He held his axe in front of his chest, arms slightly extended to ward off any attackers. The growling seemed to be coming from every direction, echoing off the stone walls in the basement, pulling back his dominant leg into a fighter's stance Angus waited. He could hear shuffling in front of him and swung his axe in the general direction of the noise, there was a crashing sound as it obliterated a shelf. Broken wood and glass rained down on the man, a bark of fury and something rushing him from the side. He spun just in time, a weight knocked the big man off balance, and hot, rancid breath blew in his face as gnashing teeth snapped down inches from his nose trying to sink them deep into his flesh. The creature barked as Angus pushed up with the hilt of his axe, forcing the beast away from him. The creature backed off and Angus scrambled to his feet. Once again he swung the axe again but hit nothing. He did not hear the attack this time and a row of deadly sharp teeth sunk into his left bicep, he screamed out in agony, still though he did not waste the opportunity. Dropping his axe Angus grabbed the creature by the nape of the neck, claws sheared through the man's clothes and skin, the pain infuriated him; Angus lifted the creature high into the air, pulling it over his shoulder. The creature struggled, it was powerful and twice Angus almost lost his grip, he managed to get a knee on the creature's chest, pinning it to the floor. It continued to lash out at him, another clawed hand caught the man on the cheek, and Angus cried out in anger he grabbed its head in his hands, twisting it viciously until he heard a satisfactory snap. The creature instantly stiffened and then fell limp but that wasn't enough for Angus. Still angered at the creature he began to rain blows upon its dead body, shaking with fury and fear. Surely he had become infected, would he begin to act like one of them? He did not know he beat the body until his own hands bled, Angus didn't realize but he was weeping. Once he exhausted himself Angus lifter the creatures beaten body he carried it to the light. He had to see what had hurt him.

Samoe reached the top of the stairs with weapon in hand. The door bulged outwards alarmingly as Nook threw his weight at it once again. Samoe saw Mona she was wide eyed and crying, Brock stood, head bowed trying with all his might to keep the creature inside the room. The door itself looked moments away from smashing outwards completely.

'Get back' Said Samoe lifting his sword high

'No, Nooks in there he's…he's crazy!' Cried Mona

'I know Mona, Please get away from the door.'

This time the girl obliged, she took two steps back, turned and ran down the staircase.

'You too Brock'

'But he'll eat us Samoe'

'No…he won't…I'm going to make sure he doesn't' Said the boy.

Brock let go of the door and made for the stairs. It was funny thought Samoe, funny at how angry he was at these things. Not one hour ago he had been running in terror from one of these very creatures now he was about to face another in mortal combat. He was angry though; angry at how these things had turned his idyllic little village into a nightmare from hell. Angry at how they had changed his life forever. He wanted revenge and by god he was going to get it. Another slam, the door buckled, cracked even further but held. Samoe smiled, it was now or never. With a hard kick the door swung inwards and without any hesitation Samoe cleared the threshold and was in the room. Nook had taken the door to the face and lay a few feet in the room, dazed. Samoe rushed him, sword held high. The creature got to its feet and raced towards the boy. Samoe was shocked at how fast it was, it came at him on all fours, scrambling over the blood covered floor. The boy swung his sword in a deadly downward arc but his positioning was all wrong and he only took the creature's ear. The blade was deadly sharp and cut straight through with very minimal effort. Nook cried out in agony and fury while righting itself for another attack

'What's wrong with you things?' Asked Samoe furiously

The creature barked once, a hoarse pained sound and charged the boy again. Samoe stood his ground this time, sidestepping the creature and in one fluid motion held his sword outstretched at arms length. Momentum was not on Nooks side, confused by the deft movement of the boy he had no time to right himself, carrying himself straight into the extended blade. It separated his body from his legs in one neat, surgical like cut. Samoe spun the sword the deadly metal howling as it cut through the air; he turned on the creature and took its head clean off. The creature fell to the floor twitching and then lay still, dead. Samoe felt triumph rage through his body, he had done it! He had killed one of them! The pride he felt was better than any fishing trophy he could ever have been given.

'Oh god!' It was Mona

Samoe sighed and rushed towards the stairs, his short lived victory already forgotten.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs what he saw stopped him dead. Angus lay, hunched on the ground supporting himself on all fours. Under him was a barely recognizable K.K. Slider.

'Angus, are…are you ok?'

Angus shook his head and coughed, a stream of wet blood dribbled to the already stained floor.

'This thing got me. It was waiting in the basement…ambushed me in the dark.' He said through clenched teeth.

Samoe saw the bite mark on his arms, the claw marks on his back and face and knew Angus's was in serious danger

'Mona get some bandages and some medicine, we need to help him'

Mona obeyed without question; she went around looting the store for anything that could stem Angus's blood flow. She handed Samoe what she had found and he went about patching up the big man as best he could. As he cleaned the man's wounds with medicine he saw that the scratches in his back were the worst. They were at least two inches deep and there were many criss crossing across the man's heavily muscled back. Samoe wrapped bandages around his midsection and arm, there wasn't much that could be done for the man's face so he took some cloth and made Angus hold it there to try and stop the bleeding.

'How do you know first aid?' Angus asked.

Samoe thought for a moment and shook his head.

'I don't know' said the boy, genuinely confused.

'Uh guys?' said Mona 'You better come take a look at this'

Samoe went to the front door of the store and looked out. Creatures were pouring out of the forest towards the store. There had to be at least twenty of them, he could make out Mable and sable, Tortimer and Ressetti to name a few. They poured down the hill all infected and all enraged. Angus staggered towards the group.

'Brock, go get my axe laddie, I left it in the basement.'

Brock obeyed.

'You can't be serious Angus! Were not actually going to fight them.'

Angus shook his head,

'No we aren't…you three are going to get to the roof. I'm going to hold them off here.'

'Angus, no.' Said Samoe

Angus put up a bloodied hand to stop him

'I'm already done for Samoe, you three have to get out. Climb to the roof, there should be a fire escape to get down the back. Get out of here, head for the gates. Maybe it's safer beyond.'

'I can't let you,' Cried Samoe 'you saved me.'

'I saved you for a reason, you need to live Samoe, now go! Get out of here!'

Brock came with the axe and handed it to the big man.

'Go…please' Said Angus one last time.

The group reluctantly went to the stairs, the creatures were almost at the store now, there feral cries drowning out all other sound. Angus waved to the children and Samoe waved back.

'Good luck' Said Angus.

'You too.' Said Samoe, he was crying.

They turned and rushed up the staircase as the first of the creatures began throwing their bodies at the door. Their howls would haunt the children's dreams.


	3. Gate Crashers!

_Pt. 3 Has arrived, please enjoy and leave a comment whether it be glowing praise or crippling critisism :) _

**Animal Crossing Conspiracy**

**Gate Crashers**

Mounting the stairs was a long, terrifying ordeal for the three children. Every step taken was met with the sound of animals throwing themselves at the storefront door. The empty shop echoed with the screeching of the vicious, infected creatures as they howled in frenzied excitement. Samoe wanted badly to return to Angus, to talk him out of his insane decision, but fear prevented him from turning back. Mona and Brock were ahead of him, the simple boy's hand held tightly in that of the girls. Samoe caught himself wishing it was his hand she was holding; despite the terror coursing through the young boy's body he still couldn't deny his affection for Mona. Since she had moved into the small town of Ibanez Samoe had been infatuated with the girl, constantly he would linger about her house and garden, hoping to catch a mere glance of her. Only once had he dared approach the door and knock, he had been met with an angry scowl and a few harsh words, but that didn't bother Samoe. He liked her dark nature, liked the way she was always inspired to write about things, no matter how little he understood what it was exactly that she was writing about. He wished he could have the courage to tell her how he felt, but the time had never been right. Besides a girl like her could never like a boy like him, right? A crashing noise brought him out of his revere just as they reached the top of the stairs and entered back into the blood soaked room. Nooks still body lay in pieces on the floor, Samoe felt surprised and silently chided himself, had he really expected the body to move? From downstairs came a loud crashing noise followed by howling that was more prominent; no longer muffled by the safety glass on the store front it was even more terrifying than before. The animals were inside, Samoe wasted no time, he slammed the door closed and turned, scanning the dark room, trying vainly to pick out objects in the gloom.

"Get anything heavy you can find, we need to keep this door closed." He said.

Mona and Brock obliged they separated looking for anything they could find. After a few moments Mona called out,

"Over here guys!" She said.

Samoe went to her and saw Mona struggling with a massive mahogany dresser; it was buried under mounds of jumbled items Nook had collected in his many years as store owner.

"This'll work fine." Said Samoe

He stepped forward and helped Mona move it; it took the three of them to get the dresser released from the mountain of junk under which it was buried. The dresser was abnormally heavy, scratching the bloody, wooded floor as they heaved the bulk across the room. The noise must have caught the animals attention because Samoe could no longer hear them screeching. The store was almost deadly silent, this was worse than the growling, they were listening to them. With renewed effort and a grunt of exhaustion and frustration the boy pushed the dresser the last few feet across the room. They set it in front of the door, it would hold but not for long.

"Go find anything else you can" Said Samoe, breathing heavy with exertion. "I'll look for the hatch that leads to the roof."

"How long do you think Angus can hold them?"

Samoe shook his head,

"Not long, he's doing this to buy us time so let's not waste any."

Mona nodded, and melted back into the gloom, looking for anything that could hold the flimsy, almost broken door closed. Samoe went to the opposite side of the room and began to scan the roof for a hatch.

Angus's heart raced, looking out at the animals as they threw their collective weights at the door frightened the big man. They looked completely savage, what seemed like a hundred hungry eyes stared into his own eyes, he watched his safety slowly being compromised as the first hairline crack in the glass appeared. The animals seemed to know the glass was giving and renewed their almost tireless progress; they came smashing into the glass with seemingly no self preservation. Animals hit the glass and their heads would break open, leaving a wet, sticky blood trail trickling down the clear glass like raspberry syrup. He saw animals breaking bones on the glass that picked themselves up and came again. Some of the animals could no longer walk due to bones that protruded through skin, still they would punch at the glass until their fists were raw and bloodied. There were a couple of animals that no longer moved, they lay still as their brethren stepped over them to get to Angus. The man watched as the small crack in the door grew and then split off like the map of a large river. He knew it was time, now or never, reaching into his back pocket Angus pulled out a big, black two way radio. He turned on the machine and thumbed the dial to the desired frequency.

"It's Angus.." He said

His voice sounded weak, as if coming from very far away.

"Gotcha' Angus, loud and clear" Came a voice on the other end

"I got a positive, sir"

"Oh yeah? Are you with it now Angus?"

"Negative sir, I failed to protect. Repeat, I failed to protect, I sent the subject ahead…alone."

Silence on the other end, Angus could sense the disappointment seeping through the airwaves.

"Sir, I think he could be a special." Said Angus

"You think?"

Angus stopped and thought for a moment.

"I know sir; name Samoe Arlington, Caucasian, Age, eleven."

"What makes Samoe a special Angus?"

"I really don't have time to explain sir" Said Angus,

Looking out at the frenzied animals, he saw a couple became so enraged and excited with the ensuing blood lust that they began to fight with each other, they threw themselves into a ball and began to bite and pull flesh and fur from one another. They were going to do that to Angus when they broke through, he shivered.

"I'm ordering a pick up Caleb, please."  
"How long?" Came Caleb's voice

"Three hours then bomb this town and pick up the children; they are coming to the northern gate."

"Children Angus?"

"Yes there are three of them."

"And the other two do they show any signs or becoming specials?"

"Negative sir, the other two are strictly civilians." Said Angus through clenched teeth, his wounds were beginning to pain him.

"Sorry Angus, I can only take Samoe, the other two are useless to us, and you know the routine, we are strictly procedure L.E.T on the whole thing."

Procedure L.E.T, Locate, evacuate, terminate. Angus shook his head.

"They are good kids."

"Sorry Angus, rules are rules."

"Hey Caleb?"

"Yeah Angus?"

"Fuck you and fuck your rules."

He dropped the radio and kicked it across the room. He could hear Commander Caleb's protests coming over the machine but paid no attention. Angus had done this job as he had done many jobs just like it. He was right too not only was Samoe a special the boy was probably the quickest to become Special that he had seen and Angus regretted that he would have to sacrifice himself in order to protect him.

"Come on you bastards." Growled Angus,

His pain was suddenly gone; all that remained was his cold, militaristic numbness for the ensuing blood he would shed. The door resisted one last time and then finally it shattered. There was a moment of silence, the animals standing dumb-struck, disbelieving that they had finally broken through and then suddenly they were free of the spell that held them beyond the threshold. The mob of animals charged the big man. Angus let out a battle cry and ran at the animals, ax raised high above his head.

Samoe was beginning to panic; the boy had circled the room three times and could find no sign of a hatch that released to the roof. Downstairs the children heard the sounds of fighting, animals screamed in pain and anger, the sounds of any human involvement was drowned out over the din. Samoe could not tell if Angus lived, he wished that he would have stayed with the group; he knew Angus could get them out of the store alive. As Samoe's adrenaline from the battle began to wear off so did his confidence, the other two children were looking at him as their leader and the boy just did not think he could live up to the title. Wiping sweat from his brow he craned his neck and tried to make out anything that looked metallic on the roof, there was nothing, tears of defeat welled on his eyes. Mona and Brock had piled up mountains of bulky items against the door and Samoe was confident in it holding up long enough for them to make their escape.

"Guys I can't find a hatch." Said Samoe,

His voice shaking with panic, the children came to him quickly.

"Help me look; we don't have much time left." He said

"What does it look like?" Asked Mona

"I dunno," Answered Samoe "Just look for a door or something."

It was then the pounding on the door began, and the screams were closer than ever.

"Go." Said Samoe through tears

The children obeyed and together they began to look for the hatch that lead to their freedom.

The creatures closed the distance fast and were upon the big man in less than a second. Angus hit a mass with his axe and heard a creature squeal in pain, it lodged into flesh and bone deeply and his weapon was pulled from his hand. Angus did not hesitate, he moved into the mob, allowing his momentum to carry him forward. Reaching into the fray he cried out as a row of razor sharp teeth sunk into his hand, Angus seized its jaw and pulled the creature towards him. Using both hands and all his strength Angus pulled in opposite directions, tearing the creature's mouth open with a sickening crack; it filled the big man with savage glee. Throwing the dead creature to the ground he worked his way deeper into the chaos. An animal landed on his back, but Angus pulled it off and tossed it far across the store, it hit the wall and lay still. If the animals had all been small, perhaps Angus might have stood a chance, unfortunately for Angus however some of the animals were big, some huge even. As Angus walked deeper into the mob of animals, pushing forward as if trying to break through a tide he spotted a massive figure. It was Groucho; the bear was deeply wounded but still stood tall, looking vicious. It was missing skin, his ribcage was exposed Angus could see shadowy organs working to pump life through the massive beast. Its left arm was almost completely gone, it seemed to have been gnawed away, leaving nothing but was bone. It hung lamely at the creature's side, Angus was a big man, but the creature overshadowed him by a whole foot and over three hundred pounds. Angus wished he had his weapon, at least then he could have put up a semblance of a fight. The big man charged the bear and threw a vicious right that connected with the bears face. It was the hardest punch he could muster, and it broke Angus's hand it did not faze the bear whatsoever. The bear lifted it's good right hand and brought it down, even though Angus was prepared and defended himself he stood no chance, the animals huge paw shattered Angus's arm, clove it's way through his chest breaking four ribs and tearing a hole in his lung. Angus cried out and fell, the animals did not hesitate, they were upon him in moments. They clawed into his back, bit at his hands, legs and face, their relentless attack lasted only a moment or two but it felt like an eternity to Angus who was now numb from the excruciating pain and quickly fading. As quickly as the attack started it stopped, the creatures stepped back from the man. Angus tried to draw a breath but blood shot down his throat and he coughed the man spat out a wad of the red blood and a piece of meat he did not recognize but knew it came from somewhere inside of his body. He wondered to himself why the attack had stopped, the man wished for the ordeal to be over, he wanted to die already. Coming through the door was the mean looking cat Kabuki; the other creatures slunk away from him respectfully. Angus chuckled, despite his pain; he did not understand the animal's hierarchy but noted that Kabuki was the leader of the pack. The cat looked pretty intact compared to the rest of the animals, but Angus supposed Kabuki had been away from most of the action. He was calling the shots, just like Caleb had with him. Here was Angus looking shitty and beat up like the rest of these animals, because he was a pawn, Angus bet his lunch that Caleb was looking pretty good right now, speeding toward the town in his hummer. Donned with a hundred shiny medals and wearing an immaculate suit, holding that fucking two way radio and calling the shots. Angus wanted to kill Caleb at that point, wanted to tear his flesh apart with his bare hands. Kabuki came into the store and leaned down, looking Angus right in the eyes.

"What…you…fucking…looking….at…" Whispered the man.

To Angus's surprise (God he hoped it was his imagination) the cat smiled, lifted its razor sharp talons and pushed them into the man's eyes. Angus thought he was free from pain, he was wrong. He died screaming.

Samoe had missed Angus's dying scream, he had been pulling the dresser across the floor and the noise had masked the man's death. It didn't matter though because Angus had succeeded, Samoe stood looking at the hatch; the boy had been so busy looking at the ceiling that he had completely missed the hatch in the wall. It was buried behind a mound of junk that he had just so happened to have kicked in frustration, it had fallen clear revealing the metal door, their gateway to freedom had never looked quite so beautiful. It was pure luck and Samoe knew if he relied on luck too much it was apt to quickly run out, he couldn't make these mistakes often. Another bang came from the outside setting the boy into action. He pulled the protruding lever that released the hatch but it wouldn't move. Taking a closer look the boy saw it was rusted, it had not been used in many years. Samoe cursed and turned to the two children, who looked terrified, he wondered if he looked like them.

"I need a hammer." He said.

Mona smiled and looked at the handle the boy was struggling with, she ran to the back of the room, coming back seconds later with a shovel.

"Will this work?"

Samoe took it and nodded,

"Yea this'll work fine."

He wedged the shovel between the lever and the hatch and mustered all of his strength, he pulled but the lever would not budge.

"Let us help" Said Mona.

She put her hands over Samoe's the boy felt his heart race with the contact.

"Brock come here and help!"

The boy obeyed and put his hands over hers, together they pulled and for a moment nothing happened, then the lever began to give. It happened slowly at first, Samoe's palms burned with the effort as the two other children's hands clamped over his, pushing them into the wood. He cried out in pain and exertion and then he was flying, the handle to the shovel broke and the children flew across the room, landing in a tangled heap, slipping on the two dead children's entrails. Samoe looked at the door and saw light filter through. It was sunlight and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A bang, followed by the sound of protesting wood finally breaking got him to his feet, the cabinet was pushed at least four inches from the door and animals arms and legs and tails were slipping through the small crack, the door was torn nearly completely in half.

"Go." Said Samoe

Mona climbed out the small hatch first, the animals sensing their meal slipping again out of reach came harder, the furious effort of the animals got the mahogany dresser moving, it began to slide against the floor, Samoe could see eyes, then heads, then teeth. Brock went next he ran to the narrow hole in the wall and dove through, cracking his head on the frame as he did; the animals gave one last heave…and made it through. Samoe tried to call out but the breath caught in his lungs. He wasted not a second, the boy lunged for the hatch, he had time to notice the number of animals which in his terror looked immense to Samoe, it seemed like there were thousands of them pouring into the small room. The boy made it to the hatch and swung through the small opening, he caught the door just as the creatures crossed the room to the boy and Samoe swung the door closed. A hand crossed the threshold but the heavy metal door lopped it off neatly. Samoe heard a momentary cry that was quickly muffled as the door slid into place, he pulled the handle up and locked the door from the inside. It moved rather easily now it had been loosened he thought. Turning Samoe saw he was in a narrow corridor that led to light; he slowly walked towards it, his hand tracing the wall on his left hand side so that he would not fall. The boy stepped out into the warm sunlight, it felt safe, secure and loving he hoped he could get out of town while the sun still shone brightly. He did not want to be stuck in this town with the creatures after nightfall. Looking around Samoe saw that they were on the side of the building, a ladder behind them led to the roof. They quickly scaled the ladder, on the opposite side was the fire escape that led back down, behind the store. Samoe felt safe up here, he did not want to go back to the ground where the animals were but knew he had to get to safety.

"What now?" Asked Mona

"We need to get to the gates." Answered Samoe

"And how do we do that with these animals below us?"

"Quickly." Answered Samoe,

Walking towards the fire escape he put a hand on the hilt of his samurai sword. Samoe swore he would get Mona and Brock out of town, even if he had to die as Angus had for them.

"Thank you" He whispered, hoping that wherever Angus was he would protect him just a little while longer.


	4. You don't have to be super to be a hero!

**You don't have to be super to be a hero**

Samoe stood on the rooftop, wondering how long the door would hold, it was heavy metal, bolted with an almost unbreakable deadlock but that meant nothing when dealing with the frenzied animals. They were throwing themselves at the door, breaking bones and stepping over their own dead to get to the children who stood just feet away. Their relentless assault fueled by the promise of the fresh, sweet meat of the children. Samoe knew they had to get off the roof, get to the ground below and ultimately reach the gates. Samoe had to expose them all to the creatures in order to save them.

'I'm Hungry' Said Brock suddenly.

'Not now Brock' Said Samoe looking down the fire escape.

'I want Kid Kat power snacks' He said

Frustrated Samoe shook his head; attempting to block the child out and trying to concentrate on looking through the metal grates, he saw no animals below.

'We need to move, now.'

The animals were smart, the minute they reached the ground they would know, and then they would be upon them.

'I want Kid Kat power snacks' Said Brock defiantly

'Come on Brock we'll get you some cereal when we get out of here, I promise we just need to move, now.'

'Come on Brock' Said Mona putting a hand on the simple boys shoulder.  
Brock slapped it away and began to scream,

'Kid Kat! Kid Kat! Kid Kat!'

Below Samoe could hear sounds of the creatures, they were screaming, howling as the boy cried out in rage.

'Brock, shhh please, be quiet!' Mona whispered in harsh despair.

'Kid, Kat, Kat, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kaaaattt!' Screamed the boy.

Anger erupted in Samoe; he marched towards the boy and backhanded him. It was a powerful blow, but not as powerful as he could have mustered. It was only meant to silence and shock. The boy fell to the ground, his screams cut off suddenly. It was replaced with a hoarse cry of pain and surprise.

'Shut the hell up Brock!' Said Samoe breathing heavily 'And take that ridiculous helmet off your head, you look like an idiot!'

Rage was filling Samoe's body, and before he could stop himself he pulled the boys Kid Kat commemorative helmet that Brock had worked so hard to get, the boy had sat by his mailbox for hours a day, like an obedient dog awaiting the return of its owner. He had saved up thirty-thousand Kid Kat power snacks box tops for it, had eaten more cereal in that time than he had in his whole life. It was the boy's greatest achievement. Samoe tossed it off the roof, the world slowed. Watching as the sun glared off the visor with each, seemingly eternal spin guilt began to sink in. The ears sticking out from the top of the helmet bounced off the side of the building, the left one cracked and broke off, falling to the ground independently from the rest of the headpiece. He looked at Brock, saw the hurt and shame in his eyes and had to look away. Samoe felt the burden of guilt settle on his heart, he had made the boy look this way. Fear overrode all other emotion, he could hear the animals howling below, they had heard the children and it had driven their excitement up. They would be eaten if they didn't go now. He looked at Mona and she looked back, hate in her eyes, anger at the boy for hurting her simple minded friend.

'He was…making too much noise' stammered Samoe.

'Go' Said Mona angrily.

'What?'

'You heard me, leave us alone.' She said

She cradled the crying boys head in her lap and stroked his hair like a mother would to a sick child.

'But, but the animals'

'If you're so worried get to the gates.'

'What are you going to do?'

'I'm going to the gates, just not with someone like you.'

'Come on Mona, you can't be serious, you'll be killed'

Mona glared at Samoe, she scanned the ground and found a good sized rock, she hurled it at Samoe's head, the boy ducked just in time, and it whizzed by him and struck the fire escape with a harsh metal clang, that rung loudly for several moments. Making Samoe think of a dinner bell being rung to the hungry animals.

'Get out of here you asshole!' She screamed at Samoe.

'No!'

Another rock came his way, this time it caught the boy above the right eye, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Mona lifted another, threateningly, Samoe held out his hands.

'Please Mona, I'm sorry!'

The rock came and hit him in the chest. He stumbled back and then, hurt took the stairs as one last rock hit where he had stood a moment ago. Samoe felt tears sting his eyes, and then run freely down his cheeks. What had he done? He had lost his two friends, and for what? He took the last few steps of the fire escape and headed toward the gates, leaving his friends to their fate.

Mona was scared, terrified actually but the girl was also angry. How could Samoe have lashed out like that? Sure he was stressed but so was she and despite how he acted, Brock was probably the most stressed of them all. She took the boy by the hand, and led him down the flights of metal steps, hoping against hope that Samoe had waited below for them, he hadn't. She felt herself beginning to tremble, the town was silent, and the inside of the store was also silent. Tentatively she took the first few steps toward the gates, looking around, ears tuned to pick up any sound that would be made. She was so wired that her hearing was almost as good as the animals. As Mona walked she began to think of the predicament that she and Brock were in. The girl half regretted what she did to Samoe but the other, angrier side of her knew why she had and stood by the decision. Perhaps Mona had been the only one to notice since she had spent so much time with Brock but the boy's sanity had been slipping since the outbreak began. His simple mind could not comprehend the fact that all that he knew and loved was coming to eat him he had seen so much blood, so much murder that his innocent mind had simply began to crumble. What had happened on the roof was a culmination of this, he had screamed not because he was hungry, but because the boy was angry and frustrated and that was the only way he knew how to handle his grief. How could Samoe not have understood? How could he be so insensitive, it was not like him, but she had been sensing a change in Samoe. He was going through something aswell. The normally sensitive, playful boy was quickly being replaced with something different, something that was perhaps much more deadly than the monsters that were intent on eating them. She held the boy's hand tighter,

'Come on we got to move fast Brock' she whispered

Keeping one ear cocked for approaching animals she scurried as fast as she could towards the town gates.

Samoe heard nothing also and it greatly concerned the boy. It meant they were hunting again. He looked out at the surrounding trees but saw nothing, heard nothing. Samoe didn't sense danger like he had before, but the boy was still troubled. He knew he had to get to the gate, had to get help but also knew his friends were in trouble, what if the creatures were heading towards them, how could they defend themselves? How could they be so foolish? Sighing Samoe looked around, what could he do? Could he really fight off all the beasts and save them if he did go back? Angus couldn't and Angus was far tougher than Samoe could have ever been. But then, Angus would never have left them in the first place. Sighing Samoe could not decide what to do so did nothing, he stood, with head bowed listening for the sounds of approaching creatures.

They walked until Mona could just see the outline of the town museum when she heard what she had been dreading on the slow, treacherous walk across town. A single far off howl it started low and then grew until it was a shrill screech. Another came, to their left setting off a chain that erupted the whole forest into a cacophony of sound. Mona started to move at a trot, Brock was whining but he kept pace with her which she was thankful for. The museum looked far and she knew if the creatures came now she would never make it.

'Brock we need to hurry'

'My feet hurt!' He said

She looked at the boy; his eyes were almost completely closed. His face was covered in huge beads of sweat and his nose was bleeding. The boy was past the point of stress; his mind was in the final stages of shutting down.

'Oh god.' Said Mona

She tightened her grip on the boys hand and broke into a sprint, the boys legs struggled to keep up and after a few moments of running they gave out, the boy fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

'Come on Brock, you need to get up!'

She turned to him, and when she did she saw something at the forest edge, watching her. It was Groucho, the mean looking bear. He was beat up pretty bad, but still he looked huge and menacing. She looked back over her shoulder; the old building wasn't far now only a few more yards. It stood enticing her to enter; she silently cursed the dead weight that held her rooted to the spot. Turning Mona scooped the boy up and found him surprisingly light, she began to run and that's when the forest erupted. Movement shook every tree, every blade of grass as creatures poured out of the woods, they came from every direction, converging on the now screaming girl and unconscious boy nestled in her arms. She made it to the open door and threw Brock inside the house spinning Mona tried to close the door but the animals pushed it back open and in second's there were three creatures standing shoulder to shoulder in the narrow hallway. Mona swallowed hard, but refused to let herself cry, even though this would be the perfect time to do so. This was it, it was over, they had her. She wondered if Samoe had at least made it out.

'Move Mona' came a voice from behind

Mona stepped back without taking her eyes from the creatures; they stayed where they were, snarling menacingly at her, spitting bloody foam at the girl. She heard footsteps and then she saw Samoe. He had come back for them.

'Take Brock and hide.' He said.

She obeyed, scooping the boy up again and making for the first doorway she saw. The girl was surprised to see the boy wearing his now cracked, semi-earless helmet. Samoe had returned it to him. The girl ran to the first room she saw and found it was full of ancient, menacing bones. Dinosaur bones to be exact, Mona laid Brock down and sat by the door of the museum, listening intently to Samoe. She should run, escape but Mona knew she couldn't leave Samoe, he hadn't left them.

Samoe had heard the animal's cries long after he had made the decision to go back for them, the sound of creatures only made him speed up. Now standing in front of the beasts, he felt…nothing. The fear melted once again and left in its place was a dull, hollow a void that could only be filled with violence. He liked to feel that way and though he knew it would be his last moments on earth all he wanted was to kill as many of the creatures as he could. One of the beasts stepped forward and snarled at the boy.

'You don't scare me' Said Samoe.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Mona pulling Brock into the fossil room. Good they would be safe in there and there was a back exit, they could easily slip out of. One of the creatures charged, it was Sable. She had next to no spines left on her back, almost completely bald the small creature didn't nearly look menacing, until Samoe saw her claws. They were huge and razor sharp, covered in blood, Samoe lifted his weapon, side stepped the beast and thrust his blade down, it took one of Sable's arms. The creature screamed in pain, her small apron was sprayed with blood as she lifted her stump to inspect it. Lashing out in anger she came back at the boy for another attack, Samoe parried her other clawed hand, reversing the blade and plunging it deep into her face, the creature continued to come forward, snarling and gnashing until the weapon penetrated the brain. What had once been Sable stopped moving and fell limp, the dead beast slid to the floor and lay still. Where had Samoe learned to fight like that? He wondered, he had never used a weapon in his whole life and yet he felt…as if he was meant to use this sword. The other two creatures came at him it was Mable, who, unlike her sister had all her spines and was poised to use them, she attacked the boy in a defensive ball, which Samoe had to avoid. The second animal was Blathers, who to Samoe didn't look all that bad, but the bird had clearly lost all of its sanity. Blathers spun its head around and around as it squawked, spraying froth and blood from its beak; its eyes were rolled up into its head, showing only whites that were stained red with bloodshot. He charged the boy, razor sharp talons extended towards Samoe's throat. Samoe retreated two steps and then lunged into the bird, running his blade through its stomach and pulling down viciously. The blade ran through the bird with satisfying ease, like a hot knife through butter. Blood splattered the boy, Samoe turned quickly and defended a blow from Mable, she attacked with vicious precision, with the same deadly talons here sister wielded and it was all Samoe could do to defend the blows that rained upon him. The museum was filled with the sound of metal hitting steel and the creatures furious screeched. Her limitless energy being concentrated on the boy, Samoe dared glance behind him for but a second and saw dozens of other creatures coming into the room. Samoe kicked Mable who took a step back and he brought his sword down on her head, cutting it in half. Mable fell and Samoe turned to face his attackers. They came in a mob and Samoe retreated, holding them back with a series of lighting fast parries and slashes, he felled another four of the beasts before they retreated briefly to better decide how to attack the rapidly tiring boy.

'Run Samoe!' Cried Mona from the adjoining room from which she had watched the whole battle unfold.

Samoe ran towards the voice. The door lay ajar, and Samoe quickly closed it, flicking the big lock into place. He turned to the dark, bone filled room and saw Mona sitting over an unconscious Brock, he went to them both. Mona looked up at him with tear streaked eyes.

'Thank god, you're alive.'

Samoe nodded,

'How's he doing?' Asked the boy

Mona shook he head.

'He's dying I think. He can't handle this stress.'

Brock's eyes flickered momentarily, and he opened them. Looking up at Samoe, he smiled.

'I'm sorry Samoe I shouldn't have yelled.' He said in a weak voice

'No, I'm sorry Brock I shouldn't have hit you.'

'I forgive you, thanks for bringing me my visor back, I missed it. It makes me feel like a super hero'

Samoe laughed, it sound wet and pained, he laid a hand on the boy's helmet. Mona looked at Samoe and he looked back.

'I'm sorry to you too, Mona. I…I wasn't myself, haven't felt like myself in some time.'

She nodded and looked over at the door, it was thick wood that would take the creatures an age to break through, maybe they would have enough time to say goodbye.

'Am I going to die?' Asked Brock suddenly

'Oh no of course your not sweetie.' Said Mona

'It's ok I'm not scared to die, Angus died like a super hero, he saved us all.'

Samoe nodded, tears stinging his eyes.

'You're a hero too' He told the boy

'But I'm not super' Said Brock

'You don't have to be super to be a hero Brock; you just need to be very brave.'

Brock smiled at this and looked at both of them, he had never been called brave before and it made him feel good made him feel strong, before they could say anything else the ground began to shake. It was minor at first, but soon it intensified until the bones surrounding them were quivering. Samoe looked at Mona and they both looked at the door. Three bounding steps, shaking the whole building foundation and the door was gone, it flew to the other end of the room, hitting the t-rex display on the far side and bringing the whole thing down into a heap of dust and broken bones. Mona and Samoe stood; Samoe took Brock's hand who also stood. His strength looked as if it was quickly returning but Samoe knew it was just the adrenaline. Tank came walking through the door, his massive bulk sticking half way, the creature used its immense strength and the whole doorway fell apart. The massive rhino locked eyes with the group, its horn was broken and its leathery flesh was torn in places, worst of all over the right eye which was nothing more than an empty socket and exposed bone. Some of the creatures hung from the Rhino riding its back as if it were a giant machine.

'Run!' Screamed Samoe.

The group of three ran, heading for the back of the museum to the emergency exit. The rhino came, keeping pace with them. It was big and as it ran the displays began to crumble. Occasionally the rhino would lash out at them with its huge, cracked tusk tossing them toward the group. Causing them to duck the flying debris, but never slow. They didn't dare slow down.

'Let me go!' Screamed Brock

'What are you crazy?' said Samoe looking over his shoulder as he ran

'No! I want to be a hero, like Angus was. If they get me they will leave you two alone'

'No way Brock, I'm not leaving you behind!'

They ran on, the museum seemed huge, and the group constantly had to maneuver around the immense displays. They slipped on slick tile that without looking the group knew was bloodstained. As they ran Brock managed to pull his sweat slick hand free from Samoe's, causing the other boy to stop.

'Go Samoe, get to the gates!'

Brock held out a hand towards Samoe and looked the boy in the eyes; he nodded once and looked back at the fast approaching creature.

'Brock come on!'

The giant rhino skidded around the corner, momentum pulling it into a wall that shook the building with alarming power. Tank recovered and came at the small boy, full force, tusk extended. Brock spread his arms, embracing the inevitable.

'Brock! No!'

But it was too late, Tank thrust his horn into the boys gut, lifting him from the ground as if he were a rag doll, he thrashed his head from side to side, the blood from the stomach of the child running over the beasts face, splattering the walls, floor and Samoe. Tank lapped it up; with a long grey tongue. The other creatures pounced on the still impaled boy, tearing him to pieces with frenzied excitement. Samoe couldn't move, he watched the sheer savagery of the beasts as they filled their maws with what was Samoe's friend, now he was only meat. Sustenance, the boy shivered violently.

'We have to go!' Said Mona

She took the dumb struck boy and together they ran to the escape, they opened it and were once again out in the fresh air.

'We have to get to the gates, there's no holding them off now. They'll be coming for us next' said Mona.

_Thanks for reading, please rate if you enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay but the rest should be up soon!_


	5. Unnatural Evolution!

_To everyone who has been reading, thank you, this story has been a blast to write. It is just some good campy fun and for all those that approach it with a sense of humour I hope you have been satisfied. If you have enjoyed this story and would like to see more, or just see it being bettered in some small way then please leave a review, it takes only a moment and would help me greatly in both bettering myself in writing and selfish self validation :P. Thank you for reading, please enjoy this part!_

**Chapter 5**

**Unnatural Evolution!**

The children ran, fear fueling their exhausted bodies. It had only been five hours since the outbreak began, but already Samoe felt a thousand years old. He had seen things in these five hours that he could never have imagined, and would never forget. The creatures behind them had been slowed with the new meat their starving bodies had so craved, but it would not last long, there were many and Brock had been small. Soon the creatures would be upon them once more and they had to make it to the gates before that happened.

Since the seven hours since the infection began to take over the creatures bodies a thousand miraculous changes had already taken place. The animals that in hour one through three were mindless beasts and hours four through seven had been savage pack hunters changed once again. Before they had been running on nothing but raw instinct, now as they gorged on the corpse of Brock the thing that had once been Kabuki had a moment of clarity. As the first to be infected and thus had to infect the rest himself, Kabuki had ascended, unchallenged to the role of pack leader. He was a test to the rest, the perfect prototype, all improvements would be made on Kabuki first and that meant he would always be one step ahead of the rest of the creatures, this made him superior. The thought that crossed the creatures mind was a simple one, rudimentary but it caused the tribal tattooed cat to smile. He saw a field of dead humans beyond this town, the city, the mountains, the world. All caused by Kabuki's pack of death dealers. They were the perfect specimen and they were improving every hour, soon they would be unstoppable.

Running, running, ever running, Mona's legs burned. Her eyes soaked with tears more from extreme exhaustion than sorrow. Just how much farther could they go? To what point could they push themselves against the unstoppable hunters? Looking at Samoe she felt safe, she clutched his hand tighter as they ran together towards the gates that marked freedom, safety from the horrors that lurked inside this town. Samoe stopped so abruptly that Mona ran into the back of him. The boy stood stock still, looking down the hill at something,

'Samoe, what's the matter?'

Samoe, who had been standing in front of the girl suddenly, stepped to the side, treating Mona to the sight which had stopped the boy. Down in the bay was a lake which was usually clear, crisp and the place to go for a refreshing dip in a hot summer's day. Now it was a nightmarish shade of red, the water was bubbling as if it was being boiled, but Mona knew that wasn't right. It was the fish; they jumped out of the water in frenzy, lashing out at the others, tearing themselves to pieces.

'Even the fish…' She said trailing off

She watched as a single fish jumped clear of the bloodstained water, landing on the grass it began flopping towards the children. More came, trout and squids, piranhas and bluegills. They came from the water, coming towards the children until they died from oxygen loss. It was a peculiar sight, one that chilled Mona to the core

'Were going around them' Said Samoe.

Mona did not object.

'This is Sergeant Caleb.'

'Sir, the choppers are in sight of the town orders to fire?'

Caleb sat back in the hummer that wound its way through the mountains towards Ibanez. Pulling a finely rolled Cuban cigar from his shirt pocket he clipped the end off with an ornate cigar cutter and placed it between his lips. Striking a match he hesitated for a moment as if in deep thought. He frowned, shook the match out and spoke into the walkie-talkie.

'That's a big Negative Soldier. Orders are to hold your fire.'

'Sarge?'

'Let's just see how special our boy is'

Silence on the other end,

'You there Delta?'

'Yes sir.'

'Do you understand the order?'

'Yes…sir, but-'

'No buts Jones, buts get fucked.' Said Caleb.

'Yes sir.'

'That's better soldier. Let's just wait to see if our special little boy makes it to the gate with zero assistance.'

He flipped the walkie-talkie off and struck a second match, this time he lit the cigar in his mouth. He drew deeply; enjoying the various flavors of a well aged smoke and contemplated. The bosses would want to know why he had taken such an unnecessary risk with a special, but he had to know. Had to know just how special they were. Had to know if they were worth the risk it took to extract.

Once the dead boy was stripped of all meat, all usefulness and Kabuki had taken his eyes the animals took up the trail of their quarry once more. It would not take long to catch up with them; the animals had superior speed, strength, smell, sight, and hearing and now, they had brains too. There was no where they could hide. Screeching to the other creatures Kabuki took off to hunt the remaining humans. Tank smashed through the wall, and the creatures flooded through. They had had more than a taste for human flesh now and they craved it like a drug, would stop at nothing to get it.

The first insane cries reached the children, causing them to speed up. Running side by side, Mona cried out in exertion and frustration as she fought to find the strength to continue onwards. She wanted to live, despite the gothic lifestyle she had lived five hours ago, being pushed to the limits of her mental state had showed her what life was. A small insignificant spec of life, tenaciously holding on to every sacred minute in a battle she would inevitably lose, but not today, today she desperately wanted to live. Mona looked at Samoe, he seemed like a bottomless pit of energy they had been running for what seemed like an hour and the only noise Samoe made was breathing deeply and rhythmically. She grabbed his shirt sleeve and he stopped.

'What's the matter?' He asked

'I…can't…no more' she wheezed.

Samoe looked at the hills impatiently from where the creatures would, surely at any moment appear and then he looked back at the girl.

'The town halls not far from here, we can rest there.'

'Gate…key..' Wheezed Mona

Samoe frowned at the girl and then gasped how he could have almost forgotten the gate key? It would be hanging in Tortimer's office, they had to retrieve it.

'Were getting out of here' said Samoe

He scooped the girl up and carried her as if she were a child.

Kabuki stood on the hill watching as the children scrambled into the town hall, the creature could feel its brain evolving. It thought, calculated and planned; the last two attacks had been the entire mob as one, giving them no room to battle. This time he would not make the same mistake, instead he sent just three animals after the children Groucho, Tortimer and Wart the frog. They would flush the children out of the Town Hall, where the Kabuki would position the animals around the perimeter, ready to strike when the kids emerged. Kabuki smiled, the plan was simplistic but it would be enough. The creature was sure of it.

Entering the old building, Samoe closed the door and locked it tight, a habit he would probably never lose from that day onwards. He sat the girl down on a bench near him and opened the recycling bin. He found a two by four and handed it to the girl.

'If they come in, defend yourself'

The girl nodded; still breathing heavily she was unable to speak. Samoe took her by the hand and led her into the back, through the gated mail room and into Tortimer's office. The room was filled with a smell the children had grown used to. It stunk of death. Samoe began to root around, first checking the filing cabinets that stood in the corner, moving to a large oak dresser coming up with nothing. He went to the mahogany desk that sat in the centre. A globe and a quill pen were the only two items that stood, undisturbed on the turtle's minimalist desk. Samoe fingered the feathers of the quill pen, praying that Tortimer had escaped the town unharmed. He had always been such a kind mayor. Sighing he opened the desk drawer and reeled in horror, inside Phyllis's head gazed up at him, it was stuffed unceremoniously into the desk drawer but the head was far too large to fit and so someone had hammered it in there with such ferocity, that they had managed to crack the drawer on either side. The top of her head was smashed giving her the appearance of a deep, Neanderthal like brow, an eye hung from it's socket still connected to nerve. Pink goo oozed out from the cracks in her skull like runny pudding. Samoe thought he had seen all the horrors of the town that day, he thought wrong. He vomited into a conveniently placed waste basket and slid the drawer closed, denying Mona the chance to witness the small horror.

'Samoe, are…are you ok?' Asked the girl who was managing to control her breathing somewhat better.

'Yea, just stay there Mona ok?'

Without waiting for a response Samoe opened the next drawer, more gingerly this time, picturing in his minds eye an array of horrors that could be awaiting him. Instead of body parts Samoe found the drawer to be filled with keys, smiling he began to pull the keys out by the tags, looking for one marked gate. The door beyond the mailroom began to shudder as some unseen weight rammed itself into it.

'Great' Murmured Samoe

He took the drawer out and emptied it onto the desk. Keys rained down, clattering out in what seemed like an endless tidal wave of tinkling metal.

'Mona can you help me?'

The girl obeyed, she glanced at the door with concern, as if afraid to position her back to it and began to pull keys out, quickly scanning them before tossing the useless ones aside. The door shook again and again as the creatures outside threw themselves into it.

'Hurry' Said Mona, her voice shaking.

Samoe said nothing it didn't seem like she was speaking to him, instead it seemed as if the girl were talking to her shaking hands, trying to make them go faster even though that would be physically impossible, her hands were already working the keys at such blinding speed that Samoe was concerned that she may miss the one important key that they sought.

'Got it!' She screamed suddenly, scooping it from the desk and holding it high as if she would win a medal for finding it. She had won something far more important than a medal, with that key the children had won their freedom.

The sudden noise seemed to startle the animals, their banging stopped momentarily before once again beginning with renewed gusto.

'Put it in your pocket' he told her

'How do we get out of here?' She asked stuffing the key into her pocket as ordered.

'The window' He told the girl.

They went to the window only to find it locked. The boy picked up Tortimer's chair and hurled it, only for the wooden seat to bounce off and shatter as it hit the ground. Frowning Samoe lifted the heavy globe and tossed it, that too bounced off without leaving a single mark on the glass.

'It's security glass too!' Said Mona

'Don't worry; look around here, there has to be a key for the window lock'

The girl nodded and began to dig through the keys once again. The door shuddered one last time, before the sound of splintering wood and screeching metal met the children's ears. Samoe cursed:

'Find that key Mona, I'll handle the creatures'

Mona said nothing, she was crying, her face twisted with frustration and fear. Samoe marched from the room.

When Samoe once again entered to foyer he was surprised to see only three of the creatures. Wart, Groucho and Tortimer entering the town hall:

'Where are the rest of you?' He asked the three

They only growled in animalistic glee at having secured their quarry. Samoe had no idea that Groucho had taken Angus's life, had not seen the final blow delivered by the creature. Because of this, Samoe was unprepared, unknowing just how dangerous something this large could be. Samoe looked at the creatures, drawing his Samurai Sword. Feeling the familiar coldness settle over him Samoe awaited their charge.

Mona fumbled through the keys with shaky hands, some fell through her trembling fingers to the floor. She cursed in frustration but left them where they were, if she didn't find the key she sought on the table she would resort to rooting around on the floor. It would only be a last resort however.

'Please god, please, please' She whispered as she worked.

Outside the room she heard the first creature howl. Her tears fell more and her hands worked faster.

Samoe parried an attack from Tortimer; the turtle was heavy, its attacks knocking the boy off balance. He managed to parry and step away from the shelled reptile, the creature made the mistake of following the boy, who pulled one leg back as if in retreat, only to step forward with the other, thrusting his weapon into the creature's abdomen. He sliced through bone and membrane pulling the sword clear and spinning for a second swipe that neatly decapitated the beast.

'I'm sorry' He told the animal that had tried to kill him.

He turned to the other two, cleaning the green blood that had covered his sword on his jeans. Instead of attacking Wart seemed to retreat up the far wall to the ceiling which it scaled in seconds. It sat hunched, upside down in the corner, watching the boy. His skin looked a sickly dried grey colour, blisters had appeared on it that were the size of baseballs. Some pulsated, on the verge of popping. Others had already erupted in violent sprays of yellowish grey liquid that dripped down the wall and coated the floor. Watching this disgusting display he failed to see Groucho charge him until he made a terrifying bellow, the creature was huge, the biggest he had ever faced but it was also deceptively fast. It pranced on all fours, pulling itself forward with its one good arm, Samoe swung for the beast that quickly changed direction causing the boy to completely miss. In half a beat the bear was behind the boy, it reared up on powerful hind legs. Samoe managed to roll out of reach as the creature took a swipe at him with a massive paw. The boy stood looking at the creature that seemed to dominate the entire room with its sheer mass. The creature roared again, it was the sound of the devil himself thought Samoe; it hurt his head so badly that he thought it might explode. Groucho came again, Samoe waited this time, waited until the beast was almost on top of him before charging, sword extended directly into the creatures mid section, he sliced it in deep, thrusting it in until he was up to his wrists inside the beast. He tore the weapon out of the side hoping for an instant kill, the creature cried out in fury but did not stop its charge; Samoe was thrown into the back wall, miraculously unscathed. The beast charged , it's seemingly limitless energy propelling it forward with blinding speed, Samoe was forced to make a last minute roll to the side once again, narrowly avoiding a collision with the hulking beast. Groucho with no time to react rammed its mass into a wall so powerfully that the entire building seemed to rock. Samoe did not waste the opportunity, he dove onto its back and began to hack and slash at whatever he could sink his weapon into. The creature cried out as fresh pain invaded it's every sense, bucking wildly from side to side, swinging its massive paw blindly trying to dislodge the boy. He felt the humungous creature weaken and fall onto all fours, he raised his sword for the death blow, reveling in his victory. Before he could kill the creature however his sword was pulled free from the his hands. Snatched with such speed that he had already swung his weapon half way down before he realized it was gone. Looking up he saw it wrapped in Wart's impossibly long tongue, flying towards the creature that was still hidden in the corner of the room.

'Mother-'

Before he could finish the sentiment, Samoe was thrown from Groucho's back, hitting the opposite wall with such force that the world spun.

It was hopeless, she had looked through all the keys and there was none for the window. She wanted to scream in frustration but was terrified the creatures would hear her, so he let out a stifled moan instead. Mona stepped away from the desk and began rooting around underneath to find the wayward keys. She had dropped three and as she searched something caught her eyes, it was under the desk, mounted right where Tortimer would normally sit. It was a button, covered with a small, clear plastic hood. The words EMERGENCY scrolled underneath it. Mona thought for a moment and decided this constituted as an emergency, she pulled back the plastic guard (Relieved it wasn't locked) and pushed the button.

Samoe came too; weaponless he stood to face the two beasts. Groucho came again, and Samoe dove to safety, he stood and scanned the area for some kind of weapon. Wart held his in both hands, tittering like a maniac with glee watching as Groucho finished the defenseless boy. Samoe dodged the huge paw that clawed at the air, trying to find his soft flesh. He ducked under the mass of fur that despite its apparent weight moved with expert dexterity. Samoe sensed he was losing too much ground, found himself being backed into a corner, he fell back another two steps and felt wood impede his progress. Looking behind him he saw that he was against the wooden mail service desk, he could not jump over it as the steel security bars were lowered. Groucho seemed to smile at the boys misfortune and pulled back his paw, ready to deliver the death blow. Samoe took a deep breath and waited for his death.

'Samoe! Come quick!' Mona called.

She stood over an open stairwell that only a few moments ago had been Tortimer's desk. She had pushed the big red button only for the desk to collapse in on it and vanish in a wave of ticking mechanisms and folding metal. The folded desk had then sunk into the ground leaving a hexagonal hole in the ground from which a set of metal steps emerged. They went down into the darkness but from where she stood could see no further into the gloom.

'Samoe?' She called again, this time concern in her voice.

Groucho turned his head in the direction of the girls voice, the short break in the action was all the new and improved Samoe needed. He thrust a hand into the creatures exposed ribcage before he even realized what he was doing and felt around in the warm goop that covered his entrenched limb. Groucho screamed in alarm and tried to back away, but Samoe found what he was looking for, he seized the football sized heart of the bear and pulled, he felt it snap free from its encasing arteries and valves, the creature made a hoarse protest Samoe dug his fingers deeper into the organ until he felt his hand penetrate. With one last tug it came free from the animal. The creature looked at its own still beating heart and then fell to the ground. Groucho, severely weakened but still not dead crawled towards the boy, Samoe lifted his foot and stomped on Groucho's huge head. Pain reverberated through his leg and up his back but he felt a sick satisfaction when he heard something crack, then break and than a whimper which came from the animal below him. He felt no sympathy only rage, he lifted his foot again and again, stomping out the life from the huge monster until it moved no more. Breathing heavily he turned to see Mona slowly emerge from the doorway and peak out.

'Are you ok Samoe?'

'Yea' He said

'Look out!' She cried

A thick, wet piece of muscle wrapped around the boy, he spun enough to see the frog propelling towards him, impossibly sharp teeth bared to sink into the boys flesh. Samoe acted before he realized, seizing the frog by the neck, the creature was stopped dead in it's tracks, it made a horrible gargling sound of surprise and anger as Samoe had countered the ambush. Not content to just squeeze the life out of the creature with his bare hands he took Warts long tongue that still stuck to him and wrapped it around the frogs own neck. He choked the struggling creature until all evidence of life was erased from its twitching corpse. He hung on to the tongue for ten more minutes to be sure; he never realized that he was screaming with blind rage the entire time. Samoe let go, untangling him from the mess of tongue that stuck to him, it tore off with a horrible green slime that stunk with the pungent filth of a thousand festering bogs.

'Yuck' Said Samoe

He walked to the corner of the town hall and retrieved his sword, returning it to his sheath he turned to the frightened girl.

'Ok now…What did you want to show me?'


	6. Her knight in blood soaked armour!

**6**

**Her knight in blood drenched armour**

Samoe followed Mona into the back room. Revealing the gaping hole that had, until moments ago been Tortimer's desk.

'What is it?' He asked.

'I don't know a way out I suppose.' She replied with a shrug.

Samoe knelt, peered into the dark hexagon but could not see the bottom.

'Do you think it's safe?' asked Mona.

'I don't know but I don't think we have a choice.'

'What do you mean?'

'The animals, there were only three of them. I think…I think they were meant to flush us out of the building.'

Mona looked around the small room as is expecting to see the creatures that they spoke of hiding in a shadowy corner of the room. She put her cupped hands over her elbows and shivered.

'They underestimated us,' He continued 'they won't do it again, we need to leave'

Mona nodded and looked down into the hole, which seemed to descend into endless darkness.

'I'll go first.' He told her reassuringly

'Ok.'

'Ok, here, take my hand. It'll be dark I don't want us getting separated.'

She took the boys hand and despite her fear felt a brief flash of excitement with the contact. Feeling herself blush she followed the boy into that impossible darkness. They descended almost a hundred steps, most of them blindly before they felt their feet land on solid ground. Samoe stopped and listened, there was no noise except the dripping of a leaky pipe on concrete. The sound echoed loudly in the long narrow chasm.

'It seems deserted.' He said listening as his voice carried down the corridor, repeating.

Samoe stretched out an arm, meaning to lay his finger tips on the wall to use as a guide in the gloom. Instead his hand fell upon a hard plastic case. He frowned and laid his fingers on it for a moment. He could make out enough to know it was see-through, finding the bottom he flipped the case up. Underneath was another button, without any thoughts of self-preservation the boy pushed it. The stairs immediately disappeared and the desk rose back up, covering the hole they had entered. It also shut out their only source of light. They were immersed in it with the sudden and painful shock of being dropped in a cold bath.

'Well they'll have a hard time finding us now' He told Mona

Hand in hand they began to walk down blindly down the corridor, each footstep echoing loudly. He felt vulnerable, the animals, with their adept hearing could easily pick them off in this noisy corridor. He doubted if the creatures had found their way into this place but in this almost utter blackness his mind ran with it. It was easy to be afraid in such a situation, no matter how implausible a fear seemed in the light. In darkness such as this, fears took on a life of their own and lurked in every unseen corner. He held the girls hand tighter as they walked.

Mona returned the grip and instantly her fears were quelled. That feeling came again, a fluttering in the pit of her stomach that made her legs feel weak and her mind giddy. She had always liked Samoe, had liked the corny way that he hung around her house. Skulking around trying to get a peek at her, it made Mona feel good in a weird sort of way. She had always wished she had the courage to go outside and join him. Whenever Mona had gone outside it had been to scold the boy; it had brought a much more primal and short lived pleasure to the girl. She loved the way he would frown and scurry off, back to his house with tail between his legs. Now though Samoe wasn't so corny, he had saved her, had tried his hardest to save them all. The young, inexperienced Samoe had gone; in his place was a powerful boy, brave and loyal. This intensified the feelings she had for him a thousand fold, it wasn't love and yet it almost was. In the dark Mona silently made a promise to herself then and there. When they were out and the disaster was behind them, she would make her feelings known to the boy. No point in telling him now and making it harder to let go if something…happened. She prayed Samoe would return the gesture. As they walked Mona closed her eyes and allowed herself to imagine that he would.

A deep calm had engulfed both children, Samoe breathed long, deep breathes as he listened for anything that may be ahead of them. Mona's hand which had shaken and sweated profusely had calmed now and Samoe was thankful for that. He needed both of them to be level headed if they were to get out of the town alive. It was a big If.

The world shone to Kabuki, every tree top, every blade of grass every building twinkled with wondrous glory. It infuriated the cat. For the last hour a deep migraine had settled into the animals temples, something he had never felt before, and never wished to feel again. The light intensified the feeling a thousand fold until there were a dozen or so red dot's floating around in his eyes, pulsing in time with the cats rapid heart beat. The cat also breathed raggedly, as pain took over every other sense. In the distance, in the direction of the town hall he heard the sound of battle. The roaring and smashing sounds of a huge beast in a small area made Kabuki want to tear his head in two to calm the screaming pain. He wanted to cry out in agony, in fury at the noise but the cat managed to stay quiet through sheer will. The promise of sweet, fresh meat was too great an incentive to reveal their position. The sound only lasted two or three minutes but seemed an eternity to the pained animal. The battle ended in a ferocious cacophony of sound that made Kabuki whimper in desperation. As the sound and pain diminished the cat knew something had gone wrong, the children had not emerged. With the rest of the animals they descended down the hills surrounding the Town Hall and entered the building. Kabuki could smell their stench, partially masked by the smell of the dying creatures. He honed on the scent of the children and followed it. The cat was baffled when they reached Tortimer's desk, from here the smell seemed to be at its strongest and yet there was no sign of the children. Kabuki howled his frustration seeing a crimson red as fresh pain exploded in his temples.

The corridor, which had progressed in a generally straight line, took an abrupt turn. Samoe hissed in pain as he rammed an outstretched hand into the cement, mashing his fingers and bending two back, spraining them. He balled his hand into a fist and cursed himself for his stupidity. _Could have been worse _he thought _could have been that pretty face of yours_ the boy smiled at this. He clasped Mona's hand tighter and pulled her around the corner. She too had come close to getting up close and personal with the wall. A door stood at the end of the hallway, it was wooden and warped with the wetness but small streaks of light still managed to filter through. They stung Samoe's eyes which had just begun to get acclimatized to the dark. Walking towards the door, the boy wiped the tears from his irritated eyes and placed his hand on the knob. It was cold and slimy and rusted with age. He pulled the door and it protested in a moment of old, stubbornness, then it relented. The door opened on squeaking hinges that echoed down the stone hallway. Samoe flinched despite himself, it was a reflex that was born just that day and would stay with him for a lifetime he knew. Ahead down a smaller, narrower corridor and in direct contrast to the hallway they had just left was intensely lit with overhead fluorescent lights. _Why just here?_ The boy thought. He looked up and saw a sturdy looking metal hatch, not much different from the one he had seen in Nook's. He prayed this one wasn't as rusted. Couldn't imagine being trapped in this dank corridor, waiting for the creatures to figure out where they were hiding. Being trapped down here with no where to run terrified him more than anything.

'Where do you think it goes?' Asked Mona suddenly

Her voice caused the boy to jump; they had not spoken in their entire descent into the darkness. Now that she did her voice seemed very loud even though she spoke in almost a whisper.

'There's only one way to find out.' said Samoe.

Letting go of Mona's hand the boy climbed up the ladder.

Kabuki's frustrated wails suddenly came to a complete stop. With head cocked to one side and ears pricked the cat listened intently. The headache that had pained him for only an hour (But felt like an eternity) momentarily melted away, revealing a deeper sense than anything the cat had ever felt. He realized that he was not hearing the children but seeing them, in his minds eye as if by magic. Better still he knew, without any trace of doubt from where they would emerge. If they hurried the animals could cut them off. Kabuki screeched again, this time it was orders the cat was bellowing. Dimly, in the recesses of his mind the headache began to pound dully once again. Kabuki was too excited to notice.

The hatch was stiff, and required a few firm shoves to release it. It gave, despite the momentary protest. Dirt poured in, through the newly revealed crack, causing the boy to sneeze harshly. He dropped the hatch again, wiping the soil from his face mixed with a glob of snot and then tried again, more carefully this time. The hatch resisted, then gave way with a tear as grass and roots were torn and separated from the cool earth. It had obviously not been opened in a very long time, if ever. He heaved his small frame out of the ground and gasped, then laughed with delight. Not fifty feet from where the boy lay on the fresh soil was the gate.

'Mona, come on! Were getting out of here!' He said.

His elation was cut short as the sound of distant howling came.

Samoe's head snapped to the sound with a force that made his tendons creak. Pouring down the hill was the throng of creatures that had pursued them for so long. Caught in a sandwich between freedom and death, Samoe pulled Mona up the last remaining rungs.

'You still have the key?' He asked.

He kept his eyes locked on hers, anything to keep her from looking. The girl nodded and fished it out of her pocket. It glinted as the metal caught the steadily setting sun that was painting the sky a deep and beautiful orange. If it was to be their last sunset, it was an amazing one to go out on.

'Good, open the gate and hurry!' He said.

She ran to the gate without a single look over her shoulder. Mona could hear the animals; she didn't need to see them. With a deep breathe Samoe unsheathed his weapon and stepped into the path of the approaching monsters.

Samoe locked eyes with Kabuki, the tattooed cat seemed to smile it was filled with malice and pain, and fury. It was the most terrifying thing the boy had ever seen.

Despite the pure, pulsing agony in the cat's brain the cat managed to smile. They had caught them, there would be no escape. Perhaps tearing the children limb from limb would satiate the pain in his head. Perhaps it would feed on the blood as he would and leave him alone. Yes, Kabuki was sure that it would.

The cat covered the last few feet with a deadly quick speed, Samoe stood his ground. He held his sword out to one side, meaning to lift it at the last possible second and impale the beast before it could reach Mona. The cat came, Samoe swung, and missed. To Samoe the cat seemed to simply disappear, but that was not the case, the cat had jumped high into the air. Flipping head over tail, landing neatly beside the boy displaying amazing agility. Before Samoe could react the beast lashed out with its three razor sharp talons raking them across the boys face. Kabuki felt a savage joy as he tore them through the boy's soft, weak flesh. Relishing as blood squirted high in the air. Samoe cried out as his left eye first popped and then swelled up, his face was instantly covered in warm, sticky blood. Samoe fell to one knee holding his ruined face.

'You…Fuck!' Cried Samoe

He charged at the cat, swiping the air with his sword, it easily danced away from him. Before he could pursue the animal the other creatures were on him. Samoe was knocked to the ground but the boy rolled to his feet almost instantly.

Come on then, let's end this' He said grimly, for he was close to the end.

Mona stopped only briefly as she heard Samoe's wavering cry, she shook her head and continued towards the gate. She could not slow, could not look back and lose her momentum. She had to get them out, both of them, no matter what had happened to Samoe to create such a cry of agony. She reached the gate and placed a hand upon it and pushed the large, iron key into the large iron lock but was blindsided before she could turn it. Mona fell to the ground hard, scraping her elbows and smashing her head on the hard cobble rocks. Darkness threatened to take over but she willed it away with a shake of her head, the world spun dangerously. Kabuki strode into her field of vision, swirling with the rest of the world, twirling and blending into the other shapes like a demented kaleidoscope. The girl then looked at Samoe, surprised he still stood but Mona despaired when she saw him surrounded with the entire mob of creatures. His face and upper body was painted with scarlet, blood.

'You asshole, why won't you just leave us alone?' She cried, Kabuki only smiled.

As the blood ran down his face, mingled with sweat it began to blot out the vision of his right eye until the creatures were nothing more than silhouettes seen through red film. He parried their attacks with steadily weakening arms and a sixth sense he never knew he had. It was too much however, they were fast and he was not. They were strong and he was quickly weakening. They were animals and he was merely human.

'Please.' He murmured out of desperation to his god, but he would happily take anything that would listen. Someone did.

He heard it as a dim whirring at first, and then gradually the sound grew until it seemed to be right over the top of him. He could not look up, the creatures did not relent. The attacked with a tireless energy that could not be matched by the boy. That was until a high frequency noise came, it was akin to someone running their hands over a chalkboard. It made Samoe's eyes bulge, his nose and ears bleed but he remained standing. The creatures were not so lucky, they began to quiver and then they grasped their heads as if trying to keep the contents safely inside. It did not work the creatures heads began to pop like full, ripe grapes. Spraying skull fragments and brain every which way, Samoe could feel it mingling with his own blood and wiped the clotted mess from his eye. He looked up and saw a helicopter. It was the sweetest sight he had ever laid eyes on, he cried out with delight. Focusing his attention back to the creatures he cried out with savage glee as one by one their crazed heads exploded. Some animals tried to run from the sound, only to fall, and convulse, they must have gotten out of range for the head popping but they died a miserable death none the less. Others tore their faces off, seemingly trying to reach their brain as if searching for an off switch. After being afraid of these creatures for so long it was beautiful to see them afraid. Afraid and in pain was better. He glanced towards the gate, and his smile failed. Kabuki stood over a fallen Mona; she held a hand out to ward away the beasts blow. The noise had slowed the animal but had not hurt him in the same way it hurt the other creatures Kabuki seemed at least partially, immune.

Kabuki's headache came to a horrible and conclusive crescendo as the sound that was near deafening to the creatures howled in his own head. His head however did not explode like the others. The migraine seemed to thicken and blot out the worst of the noise, it seemed to protect him from the worst of his pain. Looking out at his unfortunate pack he felt a deep and primal fury. The humans would pay for this, raising a talon he looked at the girl. She would be the first to pay for this pain.

Samoe saw the cat raise its talon; he was too far away to stop what was going to happen so instead he cried out.

'Hey!'

Mona looked towards him but the cat did not. With nothing left to lose Samoe hefted his sword and threw it as if it were a spear. It was a move born of desperation, one he hoped would at least distract the cat. It flew true, cutting through the air as it twirled blade over handle and hit Kabuki squarely in the chest. The creature was pinned to the wooden gate, crying in fury as it attempted to claw itself free. Samoe ran, reached the cat and grabbed the handle of his sword. He pulled it clear; the creature was on him in an instant, still deadly fast despite its injury. Samoe was ready this time; he parried the strikes from talons that meant to take his other eye. The creature cried out in a screech of anger that was worse than the noise from the chopper. Kabuki lunged once more, both talons extended. The boy deflected this attack, spun his blade and took Kabuki's right hand. The creature stepped back, lifting its stump in surprise. Blood squirted from the wound, Samoe did not relent, he stepped forward and rammed his weapon through the creature's right eye. The cat still fought as the blade cut through the creature's brain, destroying its new found super senses and intelligence. It also stopped Kabuki's pain, and as the creature began to fail a more primal thought took over. The cat saw the boy's hand that held the sword and clamped down on his exposed pinky, tearing it free from his hand. Samoe screamed in agony, Kabuki died with the taste of flesh in his mouth. Kabuki died happy.

Samoe fell to his knees, bleeding right hand held tightly in his left. Blood still trickled through his fingers to the soft earth far off he could hear the sound of the helicopter still buzzing that amazing sound. It was distant now, coming from much farther away, it was canvassing the town, making sure it had not missed any of the monsters. They were saved, but what did it matter? A dark depression settled over Samoe, he was infected and likely to die from his wounds as a result. He looked over at Mona, crawled to her and asked:

'Are you ok?'

She nodded,

'Yes thanks to you.'

She reached her hand up and brushed the boys matted hair from his face. His once handsome face was now scarred; three deep, diagonal cuts ran from his temple to his chin. The boy's eye was nothing more than a mass of ground hamburger. She leaned up and kissed him none the less. He kissed her back, for a moment forgetting his pain. Forgetting these were the last moments of his life. Instead focusing on the new life that came in to form of electric fireworks going off in his brain, it was a feeling that made the boy feel more alive than ever.

'Samoe,' She said pulling away 'There's something I need to tell you-'

That was when the gate exploded; it wasn't a huge explosion like in the movies. It was small and controlled but it was powerful. It threw the children clear of the archway and back into the dwindling sunlight. Samoe hit a pothole, felt his ankle twist viciously and cried out in fresh pain. The sound came out a loud screech that was animalistic in nature and deeply scared the boy.

'Mona.' He called out, getting to his feet, standing on his ruined ankle. At first he didn't see her and began to panic, he took two steps when he heard a small voice come from behind him.

'I'm okay' she said.

She was, little more than a few scratches covered her face. Her shirt was smoking and she walked with a limp but they came together once again. He put his arm around her as flashlights illuminated the archway, it was bright and the boy couldn't see beyond them. He put his free arm to his eye and tried to make out the dark silhouettes.

'Whose there?' Cried the boy

'Stay where you are!' Came a voice over a loudspeaker.

'What's going on Samoe?' She asked

'I don't know.' He said

Three soldiers came through the burning gate, weapons raised, flashlights propped on the bottom of the weapons giving off weird cones of light. One went from Samoe to Mona and then back again.

'Sir we got two, the Special and a civilian.'

'You know the rules on Civilians Penrose.'

'Yes sir.' He seemed to sigh as if about to do a particularly tiresome task.

He fired a short burst into Mona; two bullets took her in the stomach on in the chest. She laid hands on her abdomen as she fell. The force tore her from Samoe's grasp.

'Mona!' screamed the boy.

He ran to her side, ignoring the pain. He fell to his knees beside the dying girl.

'No Mona, not you too.' he said

A tear rolled from his one good eye, she lifted a hand and put it on his face. She wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek as it cut a path through blood and grime.

'Remember me.' She said

'What?' He asked, confused 'Of course I will.'

'I love you Samoe, please…remember me.'

'Don't die Mona, please.'

It was too late; Mona closed her eyes, then was still. From behind he heard a muffled gunshot and descended into darkness where he hoped he would pass to light and see Mona once again.

Penrose stepped forward and lifted the boy, carefully examining his ruined face before loading him onto the truck.

'I'm sorry kid, orders you know?'

The unconscious boy only breathed deeply, Penrose pulled the tranquilizer dart from his back and laid him on a pallet bed.

'Caleb, were ready to roll.'


End file.
